Promesas Muertas
by aurora undomiel
Summary: La muerte de un amigo transforma la vida de quienes le quisieron y amaron.


Había decidido no publicar este fic en fanfiction por los dos saltos que había entre el pasado y el presente; pero este es mi fic más querido y no he podido resistirme jejeje. Los dejo con el primer capítulo... Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes en el siguiente capítulo, este es sólo el comienzo...

ADVERTENCIAS:

1) La primera parte, con letra normal, es el presente desde la narración de Mu. 

2) La segunda parte, en cursiva, es el pasado desde la narración de Mu.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

"PROMESAS MUERTAS"

"El sol se pondrá en lo alto y mi padre gritará desde las escaleras '¡Levántate, que ya es tarde!'. Veré las cortinas blancas de mi cuarto y sonreiré al encontrar a mi lado las fotos de la vida que he llevado. Sin prisa buscaré el despertador y gritaré al ver que ya son más de las nueve. Me pondré unos pantalones que están rotos, tomaré una camisa y bajaré las escaleras corriendo. Mi padre aparecerá y me regañará levemente antes de darme un poco de dinero. Abriré la puerta entre dormido y ansioso, mientras lucho con los botones, y me pondré en marcha. El colegio empezará, todos me esperan y deberé darme prisa. En el trayecto pensaré en la tarea que no he hecho y me atormentaré al recordar que he dejado mis cuadernos en casa...

Me gustaría tanto poder llevar todavía una vida así... de verdad... me encantaría... ()"

El ocaso ha teñido al cielo de un oscuro naranja y la luna pese a que la claridad todavía proyecta sombras, ha aparecido ya en su cuarto creciente. Él permanece sentado en el prado. Con la cabeza gacha y el viento ondeando sus cabellos rubios, se dedica a perder sus ojos, de un dulce y profundo azul, en la vista de sus manos. Contrae sus dedos y forma dos puños que golpean frustrados el césped que le sostiene. Se detiene de manera violenta, evitando una pataleta y le reconozco como el niño que nunca expresó más que con su mirada lo que acontecía en su corazón.

Dos suspiros entrecortados y largos. Una negación de su cabeza y vuelve a quedarse quieto, esta vez hundiendo su rostro en el refugio de sus rodillas. Por fin se repone de su emotividad y alza la cabeza. Una tonalidad aguda, producto de un posible llanto que todavía no estalla se asoma en su voz. Seguro de su soledad comienza a hablar y a desnudar su alma.

**- Esto debe ser un mal sueño... Cuando despierte, Mu se reirá de mí y me dará los buenos días. Me dirá que he dormido demasiado y que los demás nos han estado esperando. Me llevará a su casa donde todos estarán... esperándome, riendo... **

Mis pies descalzos no hacen crujir las ramitas que mi piel debiera rozar. La primera estrella ya cruza el umbral del cielo y él continua ajeno a mi presencia. Le coloco mi mano en su hombro y encuentro que está temblando. Intento hacerle llegar la fuerza de mi apoyo y espero su respuesta, que no tarda mucho en venir.

**- No lo entiendo... no puedo entenderlo... **–me mira a los ojos, triste y cansado-.** ¿Qué pasó... qué nos ocurrió a todos Mu? **

**- Si tan sólo pudiera saberlo...** –me oigo decir demasiado amargo-. **¿Qué vas a hacer? **-le pregunto-.** Tienes que regresar. No puedes quedarte en este lugar por siempre. **

**- Por siempre...** –pasa saliva y con voz muy baja repite la palabra-, **siempre... Esa palabra me recuerda tantas cosas que llegaron a prometerme. Tú entre ellos. Me prometiste alguna vez que...**

**- ... que siempre estaría contigo.** –completo la frase antes que él-. **Y lo estoy.**

**- Sí... **–mira distraídamente hacia el cielo-,** lo estás. Pero... ¿y los demás? Se han marchado ya y me he quedado solo. **

**- ¿No te es suficiente conmigo? **-le pregunto sonriendo.

Sus ojos brillan antes de contestarme.- **Que más quisiera...**

Se muerde los labios y en su rostro puedo leer la añoranza de días que ya son imposibles de repetir. Su respiración es lenta y sus párpados no cubren ni por un momento sus ojos. Me siento a su lado y le miro fijamente invitándolo a hablar pero él se limita a mirar a otro lugar con un patente aire de melancolía. Decido romper el silencio que ha caído sobre nosotros.

**- Te dije que sería yo el primero en marcharme; lo supe siempre. **–añado entre triste y anhelante-.** Y te dije también que serías tú el último en irte. **

-** Sí, pero... Nunca imaginé esto... nunca pensé que... que sería de esta forma...**

**- Más bien... nunca me tomaste en serio.** –mi voz suena demasiado firme, demasiado distante, demasiado segura-. **Anda, tranquilízate. No es momento de llorar ni de lamentarse. **

**- Ya no es momento de nada... **–niega con la cabeza-.** No pienso regresar...**

**- No puedes quedarte como ermitaño en esta montaña. Todos hemos dado más de lo que puedes imaginar por ti. **–me enfado-.** No traiciones nuestro recuerdo; has tenido ya bastante tiempo para lamentarte.**

Le miro desde lo alto y no le reconozco. Sus cabellos dorados antes ligeramente despeinados se encuentran ahora corriendo desbocados a voluntad del viento. Sus labios son ahora cenizos y su piel se ve marcada por noches de insomnio. No hay sonrisa y no hay luz en sus ojos.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre su mejilla y él, avergonzado, la retira rápidamente de su rostro, ocultando como siempre su sentir. Con la altivez con la que le solía recordar se pone sobre sus pies y me mira decididamente miserable.

**- Me quedaré aquí "por siempre", **-dice burlón y arrogante-,** y si un día amanezco demasiado amargado será cosa de correr y saltar a ese acantilado que tenemos en frente. Unos segundos de dolor y todo acabará. **

**- No lo has dicho en serio, **-le miro preocupado, suplicante-,** no puedes decirlo en serio. **

**- Tú no sabes nada... Te fuiste demasiado pronto y nos faltaron tantas cosas. **

**- Y si te matas seguirán faltando. **–suspiro-.** Si tan sólo pudiera abofetearte para hacerte reaccionar...**

**- Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes... **–dice triste y anhelante.

**- Entiende... ya nada puede ser como antes, aunque lo desees más que nada. **

**- Ustedes, todos... me han condenado a añorar unos tiempos que no pueden repetirse y a ser consciente de ello. **

**- No arruines la oportunidad que te hemos dado Shaka. No nos hagas lamentarlo. **

**- No sé de que hablas y menos me importa. Yo NO les pedí nada, nunca lo hice. **–su actitud cambia, se torna violento-.** No vengas a culparme de lo que pasó. **

**- Con que ese es el problema... **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **-me pregunta molesto al notar una sonrisa en mis labios.

**- Te sientes culpable y por ello reniegas lo que se te dio. **

**- Cállate Mu. **

**- No pienso callarme. ¿Olvidas que soy tu conciencia?** -le sonrío-. **Con toda la sinceridad de la que puedo hacer gala y con la seriedad que siempre menospreciaste en mi... **

**- Yo no...**

**- Déjame terminar. **–continúo-. **Te digo... de verdad puedo jurarte y asegurarte que lo que ocurrió fue decisión de todos. No hay culpas Shaka. Fue nuestra voluntad la que nos condujo aquí, no tú.. Entiende eso y no nos hagas lamentarlo.**

Él se derrumba finalmente. Cae sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos son víctimas de un llanto silencioso, sin sollozos y sin lamentos. Las gotas de sal no se cansan de fluir y parecen no tener final.

**- ¿Qué diría Aioria si te viera así? **

Sus ojos azules me miran con anhelo. Se pasa una mano por su rostro y trata de borrar, en vano, todo rastro de lágrimas. Con la cara enrojecida se pone de pie y baja la mirada, avergonzado nuevamente por su comportamiento.

**- ¿Y... Aioria?** -pregunta tímidamente.

**- Está esperándote... Anda, vamos. **–y comienzo a trazar un camino con mis pies.

**- ¿A dónde? **-pregunta confuso.

**- A los recuerdos de varias vidas que te harán entender... y querer vivir.

* * *

**

_Aioria llegaba antes que los demás. Lo tenía muy simple en realidad. Sólo debía abrir la puerta de su casa, correr dos metros y tocar mi puerta. Pero eran tus grandes carcajadas, que atravesaban las paredes, las que le alertaban y le hacían venir presuroso._

_¿Te preguntas por qué ya no puedes verle Shaka? Talvez es porque ya no ríes..._

_Yo abrí la puerta y le recibí; él vestía todavía la playera ñoña del colegio, al igual que tú mientras que a diferencia de ustedes, yo vestía una simple playera blanca. Mientras le saludaba, lo noté por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes te buscaban ansiosos mientras yo le decía tontería y media. Pasó como un huracán, barriendo mi casa por la pista de tu presencia._

_Mi diversión comenzó ahí. ¿Recuerdas las veces que te fastidié por causa de Aioria? Bueno, sólo digamos que él no se vio excluido de mis bromas._

**- ¿Buscas algo en específico?** _-le pregunté con una sonrisa perspicaz desde la puerta._

**- Ehhhh no. ¿Y Shaka?**_ -me preguntó impetuosamente._

**- Ahhh lo buscas a él.**_ –mi sonrisa se tornaba cada vez más picaresca._

**- Pues... no... Sólo preguntaba por él...**_ –me dijo entre confundido y apenado por la expresión de mi rostro y por mis palabras claro._

**- Ya veo.**_ –le dije sonriendo malignamente, pero él estaba tan extrañado por la situación que no se dio cuenta-. _**Shaka está en el Arcade. Ya sabes como le gustan los juegos de vídeo. **

**- Pero... ¿No está aquí?** _-preguntó desanimado-._ **Yo creí haberle oído.**

**- ¿Oído? **

**- Bueno... es que... sus risas siempre se oyen hasta mi casa. **

_Te describiré detalladamente su expresión al decir lo anterior porque... fue tan sincera, tan bella, tan limpia... y tan cursi para mí si he de ser sincero... que merece la pena._

_Él cambió; su porte fuerte y seguro se transformó en la dulzura con patas. Sus ojos verdes adquirían un brillo soñador y podría apostar que en ellos fluía el recuerdo de tu imagen riendo. Sus labios formaron una bella sonrisa, una que Aioria sólo usaba al hablar de ti. La vi muchas veces al igual que tú... antes de que se perdiera..._

**- Yo era el que reía, es que... estaba viendo algo en la tele. **

**- Pero... ¿Estás seguro? A Shaka no le gusta el Arcade... **

**- ¿Te mentiría yo? **_–le pregunté con expresión ofendida-._ **Shaka se fue hace ya un buen rato. Pero vamos arriba mientras esperamos a todos... **

_Comencé a subir las escaleras invitándolo a seguirme pero como supuse desde el principio, no me siguió._

**- ¿Sabes algo? Acabo de recordar que no he hecho la tarea de Cálculo. Entonces...** _–dio unos pasos hacia atrás-._ **Regreso más al rato. ¡Nos vemos!**

_La puerta de mi casa se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Me pregunté maquiavélicamente si tendría razón en mis suposiciones. Me contesté que sí y seguí mi camino hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando subía el último escalón, tu cabeza rubia apareció asomándose desde la puerta de mi cuarto._

**- ¿Y Aioria?**_ -me preguntaste._

**- Fue a hacer su tarea de cálculo**._ –te respondí mientras examinaba tu rostro con cuidado._

**- Pero si no tenemos tarea de cálculo.**_ –me dijiste extrañado._

**- Ya lo sé...**_ –te dije con una sonrisota del tamaño del mundo y me adentré a la habitación donde esperabas confundido._

_Recuerdo que hablamos de la paz mundial y del gobierno de Clinton. Mentira, éramos todavía unos niños, sobretodo nosotros dos, y hablábamos por ende de niñerías. Así transcurrían nuestras tardes hasta que los demás llegaban..._

_Saga llegó vistiendo también la playera del colegio, mientras que Kanon portaba una roja. Aquellos dos, idénticos en apariencia, solían alegrar nuestras tardes con sus babosadas. Entre los dos hermanos se percibía, pese a las bromas y los choques que tenían y tuvieron, una gran confianza y profundidad. Kanon era un payaso, similar a mí pero de mayor calidad. Yo era serio y sólo con mis amigos bromeaba y dejaba que mi humor fluyera._

_Los dos se influenciaban mutuamente y gozaban de montones de facetas por ello. El mayor, Saga, podía ser serio, inteligente, bromista, amargado, dedicado ó despreocupado. Todo dependía de su humor; talvez por eso congeniábamos tan bien..._

_Algo similar ocurría con Kanon, podía actuar de tantas formas que era complicado, específicamente en él, no el adivinar "¿qué haría?". Eso, si conoces a una persona como yo les llegué a conocer a través de los años, resulta sencillo. El problema con Kanon era adivinar "¿cómo lo haría?"._

_¿Sabes Shaka? Del que menos esperaste, recibiste más. Fue uno de los que más te cuidó... y de los que más sacrificó... Talvez si llegaste a preguntártelo pero nunca supiste descifrar su por qué, dadas las circunstancias que había entre ustedes. Supongo que este viaje te ayudará a entenderlo..._

**- ¿Saben qué hora es?**_ -preguntó Kanon con una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas que nos hacían temer y ver venir una de sus bromas..._

**- No me hagas decirlo Kanon...** _–dijo sumamente fastidiado Saga-._ **No de nuevo...**

**- Pregunté, Saga... ¿Qué hora es?**_ -repitió el menor._

**- Son las cinco Kanon.** _–le respondí yo, divertido por la expresión de resignación de Saga y la expectante del bromista._

**- Gracias Mu, pero... Saga... ¿Qué hora es?**_ -repitió con insistencia._

**- Pero el objeto de tu broma no está presente. No tiene caso que lo diga. **

**- Con Mu bastará. **

_Debo admitir que comencé a temblar. Bueno, tampoco es para exagerar. La verdad es que reí nervioso y miré los ojos verdes de Saga con algo de aprehensión; preguntándole de esa forma si me convenía huir de mi propia casa ó si me harían algo realmente inofensivo. Me respondió guiñándome el ojo..._

_Me quedé estático y el tiempo se detuvo. Nunca lo había visto hacer aquello. En ese entonces no sabía que ese sería un gesto común entre nosotros... Noté su sonrisa y retomé los hilos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, resignado a esperar algo que me salvara de la dichosa broma._

**- ¿Qué hora es Saga?**_ -preguntó por cuarta vez con impaciencia._

**- ¡Es la hora del montonero!** _-respondió este fingiendo entusiasmo. Cabe añadir que nunca fue buen actor..._

_Kanon dio un grito de guerra, hizo una mueca malvada bastante cómica y se vino sobre mi. Saga hizo lo mismo. Recuerdo que me quedé de pie riendo por sus expresiones, tanto así que no alcancé a reaccionar o más bien no quise hacerlo..._

_Cuando el menor iba a jalar mi brazo, adivino que para tumbarme al suelo, se vio detenido por su propio hermano. Saga lo sujetó y con una fuerza, que yo desconocía que tuviera, lo tiró al piso. El rostro de Kanon era de perplejidad completa, pero se vio transformado en risas y gemidos cuando su hermano y yo nos dedicamos a fastidiarle con cosquillas, pellizcos y cojinazos._

_Desde las escaleras apareciste, rubio quisquilloso, alertado por los gritos. Dejaste tu labor de ocio en la computadora y sonreíste al vernos protagonizar semejante escena. Bajaste corriendo y te uniste a nosotros. Como antes, éramos Saga, tu y yo... los mejores amigos... sólo faltaba Camus._

_El timbre sonó y supimos que era el recién mencionado, ya que Camus era el único que tocaba el timbre. Los demás tocaban la puerta con ruidos y gritos extraños ó entraban por la puerta de atrás; mi casa, podía decirse, era la casa de todos._

_Dejé en paz a Kanon, caminé unos pasos y abrí por tercera vez la puerta. Ahí estaban, Camus y Milo sonriendo._

_Como suele suceder en un grupo de amigos, unos se llevan mejor con otros y se conocen más, mientras que descuidan a la parte que falta. Nosotros éramos siete. Salíamos, reíamos y congeniábamos bien. Sin embargo yo solía llevarme mas contigo, con Saga y con Camus._

_A los demás no tuve el tiempo suficiente para conocerlos bien... me hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad... Aún así, les estaré eternamente agradecido... especialmente a uno de cabellos azules..._

_Empezó una guerra. Kanon gritó pidiendo auxilio y Milo y Camus acudieron prontos y dispuestos. Sólo recordemos que terminaste siendo soldado raso, yo cabo, Camus teniente y Saga general. Nunca imaginamos en ese entonces que algunos habrían de jugar ese juego en la realidad..._

**- ¿La hora del montonero verdad?** _-preguntó Camus, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, acomodando así el flequillo azul verdoso que le corría libre por la frente._

**- Sí... ¿Cómo supiste?** _-le pregunté mientras me retiraba unas gotas de sudor de la frente._

**- Digamos que fue una víctima de la hora del montonero.** _–me contestó riendo Milo._

**- Idiotas. Casi me rompen el brazo. **

_Todos reímos incluido Camus. Él solía proyectar una imagen de cinismo, acompañado de una amargura sana. Aunque era un joven lleno de cualidades y sumamente brillante, prefería intentar pasar desapercibido. Era tímido y a la vez apasionado. Cuando algo le interesaba podías oírlo hablar por horas y horas y no te cansabas. Era un luchador disfrazado en frialdad..._

**- ¿Había tarea de cálculo?**_ -preguntaste, niño rubio._

**- No...** _–respondió despreocupadamente Milo-._ **¿O sí?** _-miró a Camus con sus dulces turquesas._

**- No, no había.** _–respondió este, desde un sillón donde reposaba, con la seguridad latiendo en su voz._

**- Entonces no entiendo... **_–dijiste bajando la cabeza._

_Esa fue la primera señal que tuve sobre ti, pero estuve realmente seguro hasta después..._

**- ¿Qué no entiendes?** _-preguntó Kanon mientras miraba distraído las fotos de mi familia-._ **¿Y Aioria?** _-preguntó ahora, percatándose de la ausencia de su "amigo"._

_El aludido hizo su aparición en ese justo momento. Sus cabellos cortos se encontraban despeinados y me miraba solamente a mi, y debo añadir que no era por la alegría de verme nuevamente. Todo lo contrario. Supongo que entró por atrás y por eso no le oímos..._

**- Shaka está aquí.** _–afirmó molesto._

**- Podemos verlo Aioria, gracias.**_ –dijo Kanon._

**- ¿No habías ido a hacer la tarea de cálculo?** _-le preguntaste confuso, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Su mirada se desvió a la tuya y luego a la mía. Su enfado se transformó en una súplica, que me rogaba no narrar su última pato aventura (léase "peripecia", para aquel que no este familiarizado con nuestro término local). Negó lentamente con la cabeza y me pidió así, que guardara silencio. Decidí acceder; al fin y al cabo así sería más divertido. Mientras fuera un secreto podría fastidiarlos a ambos..._

**- Sí; Aioria fue a hacer la tarea de cálculo.**_ –me oí decir._

**- Pero no hay tarea de cálculo**_ –intervino Saga._

_La atención de todos se concentró ahora en la escena. Dejaron la plática, las fotos y el agotamiento producto de nuestra pequeña guerra para enfocarse en Aioria, cuyo rostro comenzaba a teñirse de carmín. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Supe que comenzaría a balbucear así que decidí salvarle nuevamente, o bueno... a medias._

**- Es que el profesor le encargó ejercicios extra. Eso ocurre si eres malísimo con los números... ¿no Aioria? **

_Me miró entre agradecido y fastidiado, supongo que por quedar como idiota frente a ti..._

**- Sí... es eso... **

**- Curioso...** _–dijo Kanon examinándolo con perspicacia._

* * *

CONTINUARA... 

() frase del final de la primera temporada de sailor moon...

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
